Lovestories Suck
by teddybaer
Summary: "Jade, Beck doesn't love you, because you wear that necklace. He loves you cause you are who you are and no one else." JORI friendship, BADE!


**Hey guys, **

**a new one-shot, which shows the friendship between Tori and Jade, and of course a little bit of Bade. I thought of reflecting Joris relationship, because most of the people make them hate each other. And they forget the relationship Tori and Jade developed in the show, so yeah. Enjoy. **

* * *

„Wow, your room is…black" Tori said looking around, as she entered my room. Cat just shrugged, as she followed Tori, she got used to it.

"Deal with it" I answered annoyed "just let us get done quickly. I want to surprise-visit Beck later." Tori just nodded.

"Sure" she answered and sighed.

"We shall write a love story?" I asked.

"Yup, and it should contain a triangle."

"Man, I hate love stories"

"Why?"

"Because it always has a happy ending and after 5 minutes of watching a film, you know, what will happen at the end. That sucks."

"Well, we can choose, if it should be a happy ending or not."

"Then we'll take not."

"Don't you think a happy ending will be nice?"

"In a triangle? There's always somebody who will come off second best" Tori shrugged, she knew I was right.

"Then no happy ending" She stated, giving up. She sat down on my bed.

"We should write about a small turtle, which gets lost" Cat said. Tori and I both looked at her puzzled, then we turned back, trying to concentrate on the story.

"Awwwww" Cat exclaimed sadly.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It reminds me of my turtle; I called him . One day I came back from school and he wasn't there anymore. We found him under the couch, with a bunch of baby turtles. It turned out, that was a she."

"Was?" Tori asked suspiciously "I thought turtles have long lives?"

"Uhm yeah, but vanished one week later. We haven't found him since then."

"How long have that been?" Tori asked.

"I think two years" Cat said thinking "Do you think he made babies again?" She finally asked with a hopeful voice.

"NO!" I answered annoyed "_he _is probably dead" I added, putting emphasis on the dead.

"Boh" she shouted terrified "How can you say that?"

"Cat, I think 'he' is fine" Tori calmed her down.

"You think?" Cat asked as if it took a load off her mind. Tori nodded optimistically.

"Can we start now?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, will we take two girls and one boy or two boys and one girl?" Tori asked.

"Two boys and one girl" Cat suggested "Can we call one of the boys Robert?" she begged, her puppy look on her face.

"Why Robert?" I asked.

"Cause Cat is in love with a boy called Robert Shapiro." Tori answered, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, Robbie?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Tori, whose smile grew wider as her lips formed a yes.

"Why him?" I asked with a devaluating tone in disagreement.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cat asked as if I had offended her.

"He is a freak with a stupid puppet." I answered slowly "You can do better" I murmured, but she heard that.

"Oh!" Cat shouted still offended. I didn't like to make her sad.

"As longer as I think about it, you somehow match" I said sincerely.

"You think?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and playing with her reddish hair. She was thinking of him.

"Okay, Robert, David and…" I tried to get us back to topic.

"…and Amanda" Tori finished my sentence and added " Robert is in love with Amanda, Amanda is in love with David –"

"David is in love with Robert" Cat interrupted Tori with a grin on her lips. We both looked at her.

"Why not?" we said in unison. We were working for five more minutes, before the next interruption came, this time not by Cat, but by me.

"Where is my necklace?" I asked, touching my neck.

"Which one? You have a lot of necklaces" Tori asked back.

"My necklace with the ring as the pendant; you know, the one Beck also has." I answered getting nervous.

"Maybe you just forgot to put it on" Tori tried to calm me down.

"No, no, NO! I _never_ forget to put it on." I shouted nervously, getting up and searching it.

"How could I loose it?" I asked desperately, as I opened my shelves, throwing all my clothes out.

"Jade, CALM DOWN" Tori said. She was suddenly standing next to me, grabbing my arm hard, as she noticed I was about to freak out. "I'll help you find it" she said calmly, loosing her grip.

"You guys, maybe we should try to finish our story" Cat interrupted us. I turned around, anger building up inside of me.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID STORY" I shouted, letting my anger out on her.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Cat shouted back.

"Because you are –"

"GUYS CALM DOWN, YELLING WON'T HELP" Tori shouted, interrupting our fight.

"You're yelling yourself" I answered calmly. Cat laughed. We continued searching.

"May I help?" Cat asked in her sweet voice.

"If you want to" I answered coldly "I'd appreciate this" I added more friendly. Cat smiled.

We searched for half an hour, wrecking my room, putting everything in a big disorder, but still no sight of my necklace. I gave up and let myself fall on my bed.

"Why does it have to happen to me?" I asked out loudly.

"Uhm, can I go to the toilet?" Cat asked.

"Downstairs" I muttered. She nodded and left. Tori was still searching.

I turned around and buried my face in my bed cover.

"Jade, what's wrong? It's just a necklace" Tori said concerned, as she looked at me. I raised my head and she sat down besides me.

"No, it's not just a necklace. It's our necklace. And I was stupid enough to loose it, now he will…" I trailed off.

"Beck will do what?" Tori asked carefully. I sat up and looked at her, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jade, what will Beck do?" she repeated her question.

"…break up" I muttered "but not the 'break up – make up' break up. He'll break up for real" I said sadly.

"Why would he?" Tori asked concerned.

"Because I lost the 'sign of our love'. He'll be really mad if he finds out."

"Jade, Beck won't break up with you, just because you lost your necklace. You're exaggerating." Tori comforted me, tapping on my back.

"How could I be so stupid? I mean, it's –"

"Jade, Beck doesn't love you, because you wear that necklace. He loves you cause you are who you are and no one else."

"You think so?" I asked hopefully, mascara covering my cheeks.

"I don't think so, I know it" she answered and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Loosing something you like sucks. Thanks anyway" I muttered, she nodded.

"You're welcome anytime" Tori answered smiling, as we let go of each other. "Now go get this thing off of your face" I stood up, opened the door to my bathroom.

"You have a bathroom in your room?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah" I answered from inside.

"But why is Cat downstairs?"

"Because I don't like people except for me or Beck entering my bathroom"

"Okay" Tori answered shrugging. I got back in the room, closed the door of the bathroom and sat down on my bed beside Tori.

"Let's finish this" I said, she nodded. Cat entered the room again. She closed the door.

"You guys know, that the people in the past had these toilets, which were just holes in the floor?"

"Yees?" Tori said, though it sounded like a question. I nodded.

"How did they sit on it?" Cat asked, not understanding. Tori rolled her eyes, I chuckled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened, and the handsome face, I loved, was in between the door.

"Am I disturbing 2 pretty girls and one beautiful lady?" he asked with a charming smile on his lips. I looked at him frightened. How shall I tell him, that I lost my necklace? Tori was right, he wouldn't break up with me, but he would be sad, and I don't like to make him sad. I shook my head slowly and he entered, walking towards me. He gave me a peck on my lips and greeted Tori and Cat.

"You're working, I see" he stated, as he sat down on my bed.

"Well, yeah. Beck. I have to tell you something" I started.

"Why is your room all messy?" he questioned, looking around "You were the tidiest person I've ever met. Who are you and what happened to Jade West?" he joked. I looked at him angrily.

"I was going to tell" I hissed. He looked at me, while I was trying to search the right words.

"I lost something. Something we both have. And I know you'll be mad, but I searched everywhere I think I could've put it in. And –"

"Are you talking about your necklace?" he asked. I nodded suspiciously.

"Well sweety. That's why I'm here." he started, pulling something out of his jeans pocket.

"You forget your necklace, after staying for the night."

"Ooh. I didn't think of that" I answered surprised.

"So that wasn't a big deal, was it?" Tori said "She was afraid of –" she cut herself off, after noticing my death glare. I turned around and faced Beck. Our lips locked.

On that day, Cat, Tori and I didn't manage to write our love story.

But Beck and mine is already written.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**At this point, I wanted to thank those who reviewed to my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
